The present invention relates to deodorants, a method of suppressing human body odor, compounds useful as deodorants and method for the production thereof.
The eccrine and apocrine sweat glands are the structures of the human body responsible for sweat. The apocrine glands become active at puberty and produce an odorless proteinaceous secretion. Axillary bacteria act on the apocrine secretions to produce the pungent odor known as axillary malodor.
Current deodorants are generally of three types: odor maskers, antiperspirants, and germicides. Despite the many disclosures in the art pertaining to deodorant compositions, current products are not sufficient to suppress odor in a significant proportion of the population, particularly during periods of "stress." There remains a need for new deodorant compositions and methods which are effective, safe and economical.